A Different Kind of Love
by Reetu
Summary: What if Amy and Ricky never hooked up at band camp? What if they actually did things the right way? Maybe Amy was what Ricky really needed to change. The time they spend at band camp and school bring them closer, but upset a few people as well. Amy/Ricky
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first TSLOTAT fanfic. The idea just kinda randomly came to me. Lol.. I hope you all like it. Okay so first thing's first: Amy and Ricky never hooked up at band camp. So this obviously means she didn't get pregnant. Let me know what you think and if I should continue this. Hope you enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own it okay.

* * *

Chapter One: Who?...

Amy's POV

"Okay mom… Okay I Will. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine! I've been okay so far and I think I'll still be okay later. Bye mom!" I rolled my eyes and laughed as I hung up. My mom could be so over-protective sometimes.

I sighed and looked around my cabin. You see I am at band camp. I've been here for about three weeks. It's my first year right before my freshman year of high school. I'm kind of scared, but my excitement is overpowering it. Just then my friend Lisa interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey Amy, it's time for dinner. Wanna come?" she asked.

My stomach rumbled and I laughed hoping she didn't notice. I nodded my head and followed her out the door. Lisa was the first friend I made here at camp. We shared the cabin and got along great. Lisa was about my height and had blonde hair. She laughs at just about anything and is in a really good mood all the time. She's just one of those people that can never be sad. She plays the clarinet and there is no other person I know that can play like her. She is really good.

I entered the full lunch room and was welcomed with the sound of teenagers talking to their friends, playing their instruments, and others analyzing several pieces of sheet music trying to figure out how to play the music accurately.

Then there was one person in particular who caught my eye.

He was listening to music on an iPod or mp3 player. I couldn't tell, all I could see was the headphones in his ears. He was lightly playing a rhythm on the table with a pair of drumsticks. He had a smirk playing on his lips, yet his eyes showed how much passion he had for the beat, for the rhythm, for the music.

I don't know how he knew I was looking at him, but all of a sudden he stopped playing and looked up in my direction. I quickly looked the opposite way and acted oblivious to the fact that he was still staring at me. I went to the line to get food, but I still had that feeling, that 'somebody is staring holes into your body' feeling. After several attempts at looking back, I finally snuck a glance in his direction and found that his eyes were still following me and he had a smile on his face. I looked away as a blush started to form on my cheeks. I sat down with Lisa and some other friends and slowly picked at my food as they continued to chatter on about their schools and friends. I tried not to look at the drummer again. I didn't even know the guy and he was having this affect on me.

'_Who is he?...' _I thought.

Ricky's POV

I was really happy this summer. No homework, no annoying Adrian, no worries. Just me, my drumsticks, and the sweet music. I love it here at band camp. It's a lot of fun. I was listening to music on my iPod and was drumming along to the beat of the song in the cafeteria when I had this weird feeling. It felt like someone was looking at me. I quickly brushed the feeling away, but it came back. After awhile, I finally looked up to see this girl staring right at me. She had red hair and these beautiful hazel brown eyes. She was probably a tad bit shorter than me. She was captivating. I couldn't stop looking at her.

I think I made her nervous because as soon as I looked at her, she turned away. I still kept looking. I watched as she went to the line with her friend to get food. I noticed that she tried to look back at me, but was too nervous to actually turn around and look.

I smiled. It was pretty cute.

She finally plucked up the courage to look back at me. She found that I was still staring at her with a smile on my face. She abruptly turned back to the line and blushed furiously. I laughed quietly to myself so that I didn't grab the attention of my friends. I saw her walk to a table with her friend and sit down. While the others talked, she sat there quietly and played with her food.

I decided that I would find out who she was and introduce myself to her. I mean, she wasn't really like other girls I had met or was with.

I actually _felt_ different this time.

'_Who is she?...'_ I thought.

* * *

I know it's a bit short, but once I get some feedback and continue, (hopefully, lol) I'll start to make the chapters longer. :] Thank you for reading. Leave a review! I would appreciate it very much. Let me know if I should continue this and if you have any ideas then don't be afraid to tell me those as well. Thank You!!! :]


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You for all your awesome feedback and reviews. I hope you all are looking forward to the next chapter. Read and review!!! Hope you enjoy!!! :]

* * *

Chapter Two: Answered Prayers

Ricky's POV

So today I'm supposed to find out her name. She probably has a pretty name. Just like herself. Well I know one thing. She plays the French horn. I sighed in frustration.

'_The ONLY thing that sucks about that is it seems to be the ONLY thing I know about her.'_

If only I knew her name, it would make things so much easier.

I looked up at the ceiling and said out loud "God if you exist, somewhere out there, please just let me see her again soon. Please!"

I swiftly got up and walked out of my cabin and toward the lake. It was peaceful there and I needed to clear my head.

I walked past several of my friends and turned down their offers to hang out. I really needed to be alone right now. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even watch where I was going and bumped into someone. All of her stuff flew all over the floor except for the French horn _she_ was carrying.

"I'm so sorry! Lemme help y-!" I stopped in the middle of my sentence.

It was her.

She looked up at me with her wide amazing brown eyes. She seemed nervous? Anxious? And dare I say it… Happy?

I snapped out of my reverie and started gathering the various pieces of paper. I occasionally looked back up at her and saw that her cheeks were a tinge of crimson. She was frantically picking up papers left and right. I wonder what she was thinking…

Amy's POV

Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God!

It was him. It was the drummer. Who knew that on the way to the lake, I would bump into him? I mean out of all the people at band camp, it had to be him.

'_Maybe it's a sign…'_

I caught him staring at me once, but I don't think he noticed that I saw. He held up the papers that he picked up and I took them from him. Our hands touched and I felt a jolt. I jumped back a little and so did he. Did he feel it too?

I took all of my papers, muttered a thank you and started walking away before I made an idiot of myself.

Ricky's POV

When I gave her papers to her she just said a small thank you and started to leave. My head and heart were both yelling, "STOP HER!!!"

I finally said, "Wait."

She immediately stopped and turned around. She was looking at me expectantly, waiting for what I had to say.

I slowly walked closer to her and said "Hey, I'm Ricky. Ricky Underwood."

I held out my hand to her.

She smiled a sweet smile and took my hand. I felt that shock again. I looked down at our hands for a brief second and smiled.

She then said "Hi. Amy. Amy Juergens."

'_So that's what her name is.. Amy. So simple, yet so beautiful.'_

"Amy… Nice name." I said with a smile.

"Thank you."

We stood there for awhile just kinda looking at each other. After a short time we both realized that we were still holding hands. We let go and stood there in a brief awkward silence until Amy spoke.

"Well um I should get going.." she started.

I interrupted her "Where are you going?"

"The lake."

Perfect.

"Oh I was just heading there too. Here, I'll walk with you."

I took the French horn from her and we both started walking toward the lake together. She kept running her hand through her hair and biting her lip. Maybe she was just nervous. I mean in all honesty, so was I.

I found the perfect spot underneath the shade of a tree near the water. I was about to sit down on the grass when she held up a hand and told me to wait. She pulled a small blanket out of her bag and laid it down on the floor. Then she sat down and patted on the empty spot next to her.

I started casual conversation with her in an attempt to get to know her better.

"So what high school do you go to?"

"Um well I'm gonna be going to Grant High School in the fall." She said.

My eyes instantly lit up. I was going to the same school as her.

"Really? I go there too. I guess I'll be seeing you around more often."

"Really? That's great!" She exclaimed.

I let out a small laugh at how happy she was.

"I mean that's great…" She said and turned her head away. I was pretty sure she felt embarrassed.

"Oh no by all means, I'm happy that we're going to the same school too."

She turned to face me and looked at me with her beautiful eyes. She did that thing where she bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair. It was cute.

'_As usual..'_

I smiled at the thought.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah of course." I replied.

Amy's POV

"Oh no by all means, I'm happy that we're going to the same school too."

'_Say something Amy! Say something!'_

I looked at him and the most I could let out was "Really?"

'_Oh My God Amy, you are such a freaking idiot.'_

"Yeah of course." He said.

I smiled at him and looked out at the lake. The sun was going to set soon and the reflection on the water looked incredible. The water was shimmering in the sunset and everything just looked so peaceful. I wish I could save this moment forever.

"Would it be alright if I asked you to eat dinner with me tonight?" He asked.

"I'd be honored." I said with a small smile.

"Thank God. I was nervous that you would say no."

I looked at him with an amused expression on my face and just started laughing.

"What?" He asked.

When I calmed down I spoke, "How can anyone say no to you?"

"Well there's nothing special about me" He said.

"Yeah right. Do you just say that so you can hear people say good things about you?"

"Maybe… But this isn't one of those times. " He said.

"Well I'll tell you anyway." I said.

"Well first of all, you have this amazing smile and smirk thing going on you know? Like watch, see right there." I pointed out as he started smiling.

I continued on with my little speech of what I thought made Ricky so special. We smiled and laughed. I had a nice time just sitting there talking with him.

Ricky's POV

Apparently I left a very good impression on her. When I asked her what she thought was so special about me, she started rattling off this huge list of good qualities about me. The entire time I just sat there and laughed or smiled. I never knew that somebody could have so many good qualities. She even said things that she didn't even know.

For example she said, "You're probably a good student too."

And when I asked her if she was stalking me she giggled and said, "No, I'm not stalking you. However, I do know that you need to have at least a 3.0 GPA in order to go to Band Camp."

"Ah touché." I said as I gave in.

"See I know my stuff." She said as she pointed to her head.

"Yeah you do." I smiled at her. I could tell that we were getting more comfortable with each other.

I looked around and saw that it was getting dark.

"Hey do you wanna go to the cafeteria? I think it's about time for dinner." I asked.

"Yeah sure, but let me just go put this away," She said motioning to her French horn and folder of sheet music. "It seems that I didn't get much done today." She continued with a small laugh.

I felt bad and a frown appeared on my face, "I'm so sorry. You didn't get to do any of yo-"

"No! It's okay. Trust me, it's no big deal. It was totally worth it. It wasn't anything new anyways. I was bored and didn't have anything to do so I thought I should just go over some stuff rather than just sitting in my cabin all day."

I was instantly relieved. I wasn't trying to distract her from her work.

We started walking and I, once again, carried her French horn for her.

"Oh okay good. I don't want to stop you from doing your work." I said.

"No it's okay. You aren't. I'm really glad that I bumped into you." She said biting her lip.

"Good to know that I'm not the only one." I said with a smirk.

Her cheeks turned a rosy color and she ran her hand through her hair once more.

After she put her stuff away we headed towards the cafeteria.

"I'm pretty hungry. You?" I asked

"Starving. I didn't eat much at lunch today." She said.

We grabbed some food and sat at an empty table. Just us two, it was nice. I noticed her blonde friend call out to her, but stop when she saw me. She also gave her a thumbs up and a wink. I just smirked to myself and acted as if I didn't see what she did.

"You sure you don't wanna go sit with your friend?" I asked motioning to the blonde girl.

She shook her head no and ran a hand through her hair. She blushed knowing that I saw the interaction between the two of them just now.

It seemed as though the rest of the night passed by in a flash.

I walked her to her cabin and we stopped at the door.

"Well this is it." She said motioning toward the cabin.

"I guess it is.." I replied.

"Um good night." She said.

"Good Night." I said.

I started walking away to my own cabin, but was stopped in my tracks by Amy's voice.

"Ricky!" She called out to me.

I turned around immediately and anxiously walked back to her.

"Yeah?.." I said expectantly.

She bit her lip. It seemed as if she was contemplating something.

She took a few steps closer to me and placed a soft innocent kiss on my lips. She pulled away and I opened my eyes. I didn't even realize when I closed them, almost as if I was expecting her to do this or something.

"Thank you for a nice day." She said looking down at her shoes.

"No Amy, thank _you_ for making my day," I said to her with a soft smile, "Am I allowed to say 'I'll see you tomorrow?'"

"Of course." She said as if it was obvious.

She smiled back at me and retreated into her cabin. I started walking away once again, but something was telling me to turn back to look at her. I turned and saw her standing in the doorway. I waved good-bye to her and she did the same. She closed the door behind her and I couldn't help grinning like an idiot at what just happened.

I looked up at the starry night sky and said, "Wow God, I didn't think it would be that soon. Thank You."

* * *

I hope you liked it!!! :] I can't wait to read all your amazing reviews and feedback!!! :] Let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everyone!!! Here's Chapter Three!!! I apologize in advance if I have any grammar or punctuation errors, I'm posting this at like 2 in the morning. lol Please Read and Review!!! Thank You!!!!!! Enjoy!!! :]

Disclaimer: I noticed that I didn't put a disclaimer in the last chapter. Or at least I think I didn't. lol Oh well you all know the truth. Unfortunately, I don't own The Secret Life of the American Teenager. :[

* * *

Chapter Three: Coming Clean

Ricky's POV

'_I am so tired…'_

I yawned and tried to cover it up as nothing. I didn't get any sleep last night. I was too busy thinking about Amy. I had never had so much fun with any other girl before. I smiled just thinking about it.

My friend David must've noticed me yawning and asked "Dude, you okay? You look like you're gonna fall asleep at any given moment."

"Yeah I'm a little sleepy. Just didn't get much sleep last night."

He raised his eyebrows suggestively and asked, "Does this have anything to do with that girl you were with yesterday?"

"Yeah, but it's not what you're thinking." I replied rolling my eyes and smirking.

"What? You mean you didn't get any?"

"No, David. It's not like that this time."

"Dude, what are you talking about? Every time is like that with you." He said.

He walked away and I was left behind thinking about what he said.

"_Dude, what are you talking about? Every time is like that with you."_

"_Every time is like that with you."_

"He's right. It's always been that way…" I whispered.

'_You don't feel that way this time Ricky. Remember this is different. Amy is different.'_

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize Amy walk up to me.

"Hey." She said.

I snapped out of it and looked up at her. She had that cute smile on her face again.

"Hey.." I said.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Her smile faded away as a worried expression appeared on her face.

I wasn't sure about what I was going to tell her. I shouldn't worry her right now though.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit tired. Didn't sleep at all." I smiled and she smiled right back.

"Yeah me neither." She admitted looking down at her shoes.

"Good." I said as I took her hand and led her to the music room.

Amy's POV

As I was getting my French horn and sheet music ready I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Ricky. He already told me that he was okay, but I didn't completely buy it. Something else was telling me that he was worried about something.

"Alright everybody, in your sections now." The Band Director told us.

Before Ricky and I went to our places, I called him back.

He turned back and asked me what was up.

I bit my lip apprehensively and asked, "Are you sure that nothing is wrong?"

He sighed and said, "I'll tell you later. Right now we need to focus on the music."

"Oh… Okay then." I replied in a dejected tone.

He saw that I was disappointed in his answer and said, "I promise that I'll tell you everything. I just want to tell you everything when we're not surrounded by all these people. It's kinda private and I don't want the entire camp to find out. I don't want to give you a summary either. I'd rather sit down in peace and take my time to tell you."

I felt better instantly and smiled.

"Thank you so much for understanding. I promise that I'll tell you at the end of the day." He said with a small smile.

"Mr. Underwood, do you mind getting to your seat and allowing Ms. Juergens to do so as well?" the director asked looking at us.

I looked down and blushed as we both muttered a "Yes Sir."

Ricky gave me a reassuring smile as he went to his spot and everyone got settled.

"Okay everybody. Measure 68, top of page 2. On three. And a one, two, three, Go!"

Although practice distracted me for a little bit, I was still scared about what Ricky was going to tell me.

'_What if it was something bad?'_

**LATER THAT DAY**

Ricky's POV

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

'_How was I going to tell her?... WHAT was I going to tell her?' _

My phone started vibrating and when I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the Caller ID, I saw that it was Adrian.

I pressed on the 'Reject Call' button and tried to relax for a bit and gather my thoughts when my phone started to vibrate again. The Caller ID said the same thing: Adrian.

**Bold- Ricky** _Italics- Adrian_

I accepted the call. **"What do you want Adrian?"**

"_Why didn't you answer my call the first time?"_

'_Wow… What a wonderful way to say hello.' _I thought

"**What, no hi? No hello?"** I remarked.

"_Shut up Ricky, you know what I mean."_

"**Who are you to tell me to shut up? Don't tell me to shut up."**

"_Ricky I'm your girlfriend."_

"**No you're not; you're just a girl who I used to have sex with."**

"_That's still pretty close."_

"**No it's not. You don-"**

"_Wait a minute. What do you mean by '__used to'__ have sex with?"_

"**What I mean is that I am done with you Adrian. I'm not going to have sex with you anymore or any other girl for that matter"**

"_Yeah right Ricky. You're kidding right?"_

"**Do I sound like I'm kidding. I found somebody that I have actual feelings for and I'm not going to mess that up."**

"_Ricky you can't be serious."_

"**Nope I'm dead serious,"** I said, I looked at my watch and saw that I had to meet up with Amy soon, **"Look Adrian, I've gotta go meet up with her soon so I'm gonna let you go. B-"**

"_What's her name?" _

"**What?"**

"_I asked, 'what's her name?'"_

"**I heard what you said, but why do you wanna know?"**

"_No reason. Just curious I guess."_

"**I don't see why it matters, but if you really wanna know, it's Amy."**

"_That's it. You can go meet your girlfriend now."_

I could practically hear the venom dripping from her voice.

"**She's not my girlfriend… Yet."**

I smiled at the thought of Amy being my girlfriend.

"_Bye Ricky."_

"**Bye." **

I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket. At least I won't have to worry about Adrian for now.

Now it's time to meet Amy and tell her everything. I started walking to her cabin and on the way I remembered some horrible things. However, I knew that if I even stood a chance at having an actual relationship with her I would have to tell her the whole truth, not just part of the truth.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I cried quietly to myself in my bedroom closet as I listened to my mom and dad fight. I could hear their yells and shouts. I could hear things being thrown around and glass breaking. _

"_Bob leave me alone!" I heard my mom shout._

"_Oh yeaahhh?! And if I don't, what are yoouu gonna do about iit?!" I could hear his slurred voice._

_He was drunk again._

"_Don't you dare touch me!" I heard my mom scream._

"_If you don't do whaat I saayyy then you can leave my house rite now!"_

"_What?! Bob, no! What are you doing?!" _

_I heard the door swing open as it creaked loudly._

"_Stop it Bob! Let go of my hand! YOU'RE HURTING ME! BOB STOP!!!__**"**_

_Then I heard the door slam shut. _

_He kicked her out. He kicked my mom out of the house. I cried and cried as the thought of my mother being separated from me sank in. _

_For a few minutes I heard continuous knocks on the door. She was trying to get back in. He must've locked it. After that, I heard nothing. _

_There was pure silence for a few moments. Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and walking into my room. I quieted myself down and tried to go as far back into the closet as I could._

_I watched through the cracks as his feet stopped right in front of the closet. The door opened and the light blinded me at first._

"_What are you doing in there Rickyyy?!" My dad asked._

"_No-Nothing D-d-dad." I replied._

"_Well you were doing something you brat! Were you sitting in there crying for your mommy? Well I've got some bad news for you: She's never coming back in this house again!" He yelled at me._

"_Why d-dad? I'm sure that m-momm-y couldn't have done something t-that b-b-bad."_

"_How dare you question my authority?! How dare you talk back to me?! Get outta there!" He shouted._

_I just sat there petrified, not knowing what to do._

_He got angrier by the second and when he saw that I wasn't getting up, he grabbed my shirt roughly and pulled me out. He threw me on my bed and all I could do was cry._

"_Are you crying?! Real men don't cry! Do you see me crying? NO!"_

_His lips curled up into a sinister smile and I dreaded what was coming next._

"_I'm going to teach you how to be a real man Ricky.." He told me as he started walking closer to me._

_I tried to crawl away and run, but I couldn't. He grabbed my leg and pulled me right back. I tried begging to him, but that didn't work either._

_All I could do was cry and scream "Please Daddy! NO!!!" as he untied his belt and unzipped his jeans, all the while getting closer and closer to me…_

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

I closed my eyes briefly as I tried to calm myself down. I had to talk to Amy.

'_Amy…'_

Just the thought of Amy made me feel better, but I knew that I had to tell her everything.

And by everything, I meant everything.

I was at her cabin door and I took a deep breath before knocking. Her blonde friend opened the door, looked at me, and smiled knowingly.

"Amy, it's your boyfriend!" she announced.

Amy was at the door in no time, blushing madly at what her friend said. Her roommate was just looking back and forth between Amy and me.

"Thanks Lisa, you can go now." Amy said with a deathly glare.

"You're welcome! Buh-bye!" Lisa replied as she retreated into the cabin.

Amy was the first to speak out of the two of us, "Sorry about that.. You ready to tell me what's wrong?"

I could tell that she was just as nervous as I was about this.

"Yeah, let's walk?" I asked offering my hand for her to take.

She smiled and happily took it as we started walking towards the lake again.

"Okay Amy first thing's first: I just want you to know that the things that I am about to tell you may not be the most cheerful things. I just don't want to scare you so I'm giving you a heads up in advance okay?"

She looked me straight in the eye, nodded, and said, "Okay."

We took a seat under the tree near the lake again and I waited for her to get comfortable.

"Ready?" I asked

"Ready." She said in a confident voice.

"Okay." I said.

'_Here goes nothing..'_

"So things go way back to when I was a little kid…."

* * *

**PLEASE READ!!!!!!**

Okay that was Chapter Three!!! Hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought of the flashback! That was my first time writing that kind of situation. If this confuses you a bit, (Because it confused me a bit just writing it. lol) what Ricky is doing is he is trying to have a clean slate with Amy. He told Adrian that their "thing" is over and he wants to be honest with Amy because he truly wants to be with her. In order to be honest with Amy he is going to tell her the bad experiences of his childhood and how that made him the "womanizer/flirt" he was before he met her. So it all sorta ties in with the thing his friend said about it always being about sex with him. This is basically the next chapter so keep reading and you'll get more!!! Thank You Sooo Much For Reading!!! Please Review!!!!!! :)


End file.
